


The Christmas porn you didn't ask for

by Bishmonster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep vaginal penetration, F/M, Holidays, Santa Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, christmas porn, slight mention of daddy kink, slutty behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Christmas porn.





	The Christmas porn you didn't ask for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticatedTendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/gifts).



> I wrote this for amusement purposes only. Because Christmas porn makes me laugh!

 

"Oooh, Santa is that really you?" Her voice was pitched low with a purr and an old timely accent unnatural to her normal drawl. He straightened from placing her gift under the monochromatically lit tree.

"Are you drunk?" He asked suspiciously? What was her game anyway?

She giggled coquettishly. "Silly Santa, what kind of question is that?"

"What are you wearing" not that he didn't appreciate the view. He was just used to flannel shirts and leggings.

"Do you like it darlin?" She curtsied in the inappropriately short nightie of Christmas red. Her robe, hanging off her shoulders flirtatiously was a contrast in green and left her creamy shoulders exposed. "I wore it just for you Santa Baby"

His girl was just full of surprises.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll fetch you some milk and cookies"

"Why don't you come sit in my lap and tell me if you've been a good girl this year." He saw the surprise and delight in her eyes when he went along with her little game.

"Oh Santa I've been a very good girl this year?" She snuggled against him on the couch. Her almost exposed breasts pressed against his metal arm and her arms lightly curled around his neck. She smelled like cinnamon and sex. Her bottom was snug against his jean clad cock. She wasn't wearing panties which he found incredibly arousing. Fuck. These modern girls were something else.

"I think you've been naughty," he said tracing a finger along the hem of her nightgown, high on her thigh.

"Oh no Santa! I can be good!" She cried and peppered kisses against his unshaven jaw. "Please Santa! I don't want coal for Christmas! I want..."

"What do you want baby?" He couldn't help how rough his voice sounded but she didn't look like she minded. She also didn't mind when he moved his hand up to caress her breast through the satiny fabric. Her nipple pebbled instantly and she gave a soft gasp before she answered.

"I want..." she bit her lip as he tugged a the turgid flesh with just enough force to border on pain. "I..." she tried to start again but he interrupted her thought by drawing her up close and closing his mouth around her heavy tit, laving his tongue over the clothe. She looked bewildered and turn on.

"Tell Santa what you want Baby"

"I... I..." she groaned when he touched her soaked slit. His flesh fingers coated with her arousal.

"Maybe you have been a good girl." He said "Can you show me how good you can be and stay still?"

Darcy was still biting her lip but she nodded. He began to play with her. Spreading her legs across his lap. It was an awkward angle but he managed to get a finger up in her searching for that spongy spot. She was tight. And hot. And wet. He added a second finger and enjoyed her cry of surprise.

He was gentle at first but grew rougher when she threw her head back and massaged her own breasts, pulling them out of the gleaming shift. She had amazing breasts and he enjoyed watching them jiggle as he mercilessly pressing against that sweet spot until he felt her clench and strain against him. "That's it right there baby. Let it happen. Don't fight it baby, come for me. I wanna see you come"

"I am, I am!" She cried when her whole body tightened and her legs locked. She shuddered through that first one and then abruptly when limp.

"Was that what you wanted little girl?" He asked darkly. Enjoying her scent of freshly finger fucked.

She grinned up at him mischievously. "Oh Santa! That was a nice present but not what I wanted." She jumped up looking sexy sweet and thoroughly debauched. She shrugged off the green robe and then knelt gracefully. He wasn't surprised when she unbuckled his jeans. He was surprised when she took off his sweatshirt and meanly raked her nails down his torso.

"Naughty Minx!" He hissed at her.

She took him in her mouth with ease, using no hands and a wicked tongue. Her mouth was fire hot and slick. She gagged beautifully when he bucked up into her as payback.

"Your lips are so pretty wrapped around my cock like that. I really like that slutty lipstick, yes, baby, yes, suck it just like that." She wasn't trying to take him all in, no she was just slicking him up. Suckling on his engorged head, tonging the slit and fondling his balls. Darcy lapped at them gently with playful kitten licks then warmed them in her mouth.

"Very very naughty" Bucky scolded her. She pouted up at him. "Get back up here." He commanded. "Get in Santa's lap"  She blushed with arousal and he wondered how he never knew she had this fantasy. Not that he minded. At least it wasn't puppy play.

She straddled him and slowly lowered herself on his cock, her tight wet heat drive him crazy and he bucked up once or twice to get her to speed up. She wouldn't so he grabbed her hips and tried to move her down. That worked. She cried out and quivered.

"Fuck! Santa! I think you're touching my cervix!" She sounded awed and broken. Her voice strangled. They sometimes couldn't do this position because he was so long. It sometimes hurt. She didn't seem to care tonight. He didn't either.

"Ride me" he told her and she began canting her generous hips up and down on his cock like a thing possessed. He could feel his dick head bumping into the hardness of her cervix. He heard about some couples penetrating that entrance. His cock got harder at the thought. Fuck. He really could ruin her this way. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted her to be his. Every part. Every crevice. Every hole. His marked and claimed.

"So good" he crooned to her and she moaned and squeaked impaling herself. Her slick walls slid up and down his length, until she screamed and collapsed against him.  Bucky loved when she was like this. Sweet and cuddly after orgasm and super, super sensitive. He took over and thrust up into her while she tried to crawl up and off him. Her sweet pussy was soaked and clinging desperately to his manhood. He held her to him, arms around the small of her back as he destroyed her love hole.

"Oh baby! Yes! Ride Santa's cock baby! Such a good girl. I'm gonna give you want you want. Give you what you need. Do you want me to come baby? Want me to come inside your good girl pussy?"

"Yes! Oh yes, please! I need it. I need you to come inside me! Give me that come Santa! Please please please!"

Darcy, his babydoll, was so hot when she begged. His balls tightened and his vision went dark and he came harder than he had come in a long time. Exhausted they lay on the couch. The fire crackled, the tree the only illumination. Outside there was the soft blanket of snow.

"Wow" she said sometime later right before she gingerly got up. She was still in her nightie though it looked a little worse for wear.

"Wow indeed" he agreed and got up with her. He couldn't help himself but picked her up bridle style.

"My good little girl needs a shower"

"Yes, Daddy" she said with a wicked grin.

He threw her over his shoulder and swatted her satin covered ass.

"One kink at a time minx!"

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as an original work but that just wasn't working for me. Santa Bucky was requested and I could not find it in myself to deny.


End file.
